vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon (manga)
Summary Usagi Tsukino is a lazy crybaby in middle school. One day she finds Luna the talking cat, who reveals that she is Sailor Moon. It is later revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the heir to a solar system wide polity known as the Silver Millennium. She was in love with Earth's Prince Endymion, and killed herself when he died. Her mother sent her to the future to be reincarnated. Usagi cares deeply for her loved ones, and will stand up to any enemy to protect them. In the Black Moon Arc it is revealed that she will one day rule a new Silver Millennium alongside her current boyfriend and future husband, Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and the future king, and have a daughter named Chibiusa. During the Stars Arc, Sailor Moon finds that she must kill the corrupted souls of her friends (after their first death by Galaxia). She defeats Chaos (for a time) and revives all the fallen Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. As the manga ends she marries Mamoru and it is revealed she is pregnant with Chibiusa. Further info at WikiMoon: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Moon (her Senshi form) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Usagi_Tsukino (her civilian identity) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Princess_Serenity (her past self) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Neo-Queen_Serenity (her future self) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Cosmos (possibly her far future self) http://sailormoon.takeuchi-naoko.com/info/magic/moon.php (a rundown of her numerous attacks) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A or 4-C | 4-C, likely 3-C | 3-C Name: Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, Chibi Chibi, Usagi Tsukino, Serena Tsukino in the English versions, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, Usako Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Classification: Alien Sailor Senshi Princess/Queen Age: 14 at start of series, 16 at end, future self is 1000, alternate future self is older Destructive Capacity: Either Large Planet or Star level (Luna, who was the previous attendant to Queen Serenity, described the Silver Crystal as being capable of destroying "hoshi", which can mean either "star" or "planet") | At least Star level+, likely small galaxy level+ | Potentially galaxy level with the power of the Cosmos Crystal (Eternal Sailor Moon was about to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron, Sailor Galaxia mentioned collecting all the Senshi Crystals in order to create a new galaxy and it is implied in the final chapter of the manga that Cosmos has the ability to utilize all the galaxy's Sailor Crystals together, which is what formed the Cosmos Crystal) Range: Thousands of kilometers, possibly planetary Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (flew from the orbit of Earth to the moon in a very short time) | Massively FTL (hundreds of millions to hundreds of billions of times - flew to Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and then centre of the galaxy in what seemed like a few moments, was fighting equally with Galaxia who took it up as a hobby to fly around the universe destroying planets) | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Average human Striking Power: Average human Durability: Either Large Planet or Star level | At least star level+ | The same Stamina: Large, Sailor Moon was able to fly to every planet in the Solar System and to the center of the galaxy and appeared to not be tired at all, the Silver Crystal also provides her with a limitless source of energy Standard Equipment: Silver Crystal/Millennium Crystal/Silver Moon Crystal (provides her basic power. Contains limitless power and is the source of all energy in the universe. She can call upon her future self to use the power of both the future and present crystal to double its power), The Holy Chalice (enables her to upgrade her power set and become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will), Moon Stick/Moon Rod Moon Kaleidoscope (uses it as her primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier), Tiara (uses it as a boomerang can control the path and trajectory), Cosmos Crystal (as Sailor Cosmos Sailor Moon has the Cosmos Crystal Lamda Power) Intelligence: High school girl level, she is around an average teenage girl and was shown to be an academic underachiever, as well as lazy and a crybaby and later immense experience as the queen Powers and Abilities: Super speed and durability, flight, high level magic, beam spam, purification powers, energy manipulation, transmutation, healing, transformation, immortality (types 1 and 4) and reincarnation, automatic defenses that protect her while putting her in a catatonic state to regenerate, sound manipulation, can teleport others to her location, soul manipulation and some resistance to soulfuck, can absorb enemies into the Silver Crystal, seal them, wipe the memories of others, and put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for over 1000 years via powerscaling, time manipulation, limited psychic powers: telepathy, telekinesis, and psychometry, some resistance to illusions and mind rape, reality warping, has shown to be able to revive entire worlds and even a galaxy from ruin, revive citizens and bestow power upon the Senshi as Neo-Queen Serenity Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Sailor Moon '-Various unnamed projectiles she can shoot from her hair pins.' '-Sailor Moon Kick:' Self explanatory. Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. '-Supersonic Waves:' A somewhat involuntary attack that emitted out of Sailor Moon's odango covers when she panicked and cried. It was painful to enemies. '-Moon Frisbee:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara, in turn it becomes a rapidly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. '-Moon Twilight Flash:' Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect moonlight at the enemy. This attack destroyed Nephrite's shadow. '-Moon Healing Escalation:' Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to heal people, including victims of mind-based attacks (such as Zoisite's victims). '-Moon Princess Halation:' Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a blast of magical energy at an enemy. '-Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' Sailor Moon uses the Spiral Heart Moon Rod sends a powerful blast of magic at her opponent. Super Sailor Moon '-Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' Essentially a more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Super Sailor Moon uses it to destroy Cyprine and Ptilol (one person in two forms). '-Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache:' Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Super Sailor Moon attack using the combined power of the Pink Moon Stick and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. '-Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon shatters an enemy with magic from the Kaleidomoon Scope. '-Double Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon use their Kaleidomoon Scopes to attack. Eternal Sailor Moon '-Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to unleash a very powerful attack, it's also used to heal an opponent. It was used to defeat Queen Nehelenia and several of Galaxia's subordinates. '-Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon performs the previous with Sailor Chibi Moon. '-Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to defeat all of the Sailor Soldiers corrupted by Galaxia in a single shot, also used to heal an opponent. '-Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power:' Eternal Sailor Moon's final and most powerful attack in the manga. Sailor Moon combines all of the Galaxy's Sailor Crystals into the Cosmos Crystal and unleashes the Lambda Energy to defeat Chaos. Neo-Queen Serenity Sailor Cosmos Anime Only Attacks (Thus these are non-canon unless the OP states that they are allowed) '-Moon Tiara Action:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara at an enemy, rendering them dust. '-Moon Tiara Stardust:' Sailor Moon used her tiara to rain dust down and reverse the effects of a Youma's spell. '-Sailor Body Attack:' Sailor Moon runs, crosses her arms and leaps on a target, striking it with her elbows. Used only once against Koan. '-Double Sailor Moon Kick:' A double physical attack with Sailor Chibi Moon. '-Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss:' Sailor Moon's last and most powerful attack in the anime. It was used to heal Phages corrupted by Galaxia's agents. Key: Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon | Eternal Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity | Chibi Chibi/Sailor Cosmos Notable Victories: Wonder Woman (DC Comics) YYHverse (Yu Yu Hakusho) Bleachverse (Bleach) Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Pyron (Darkstalkers) Notable Losses: Galactus(Galactus Profile) Dark Schnieder (Bastard!!) Z (Tenchi Muyo!) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) (She was teamed with Sailor Galaxia and she still lost) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Category:Alien Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters